


A Place Called Home

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consentacles, Home, Multi, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Carol has found a planet for the Skrulls to live. Talos and Soren are grateful.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Soren/Talos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Holly Poly 2019





	A Place Called Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



"Well, whatcha think?" Carol spread her arms wide, as to showcase not only the plot of land she'd found for the Skrulls to build their home, but an _entire planet_. They stood on a grassy field, the sky a purplish blue above them. There was a forest behind her, the trees rustling in the warm breeze. The summers were mild, and the winters harsh, but after years on the run, the Skrulls could adapt. Carol knew they could take on anything, including building a home for themselves out of nothing. 

Talos squinted. "There's nothing here."

"Correction: there's nothing here _yet_." Carol dropped her arms and took a few steps closer to them as she spoke. "What you do have is an unoccupied planet with breathable air, underground water source, easily adaptable to local trade routes, and you're not colonizing on anyone else's land. There's no one else here. Sure, there are giant rats in the woods, but--"

"There's what?" Soren asked.

"Giant rats. It's fine. What I'm saying is, this planet is rife with potential and all you have to do is say yes."

Soren and Talos looked at each other, and the silent conversation began.

Carol knew Skrulls weren't telepathic, but there was something in the way the two of them could communicate without saying a word. They had been apart for so long and they still knew each other's faces so well, they could talk to each other without a single word. It was a little thing just for them, that Carol wasn't privy to. That was all right.

It didn't last long. They turned to her and Talos smiled. "You did it, Carol. You found us a home."

She grinned so widely it felt like he face might break. She closed the gap between herself and the two of them, slinging her arms around their necks, pulling them both into a group hug. "I'm so happy for you."

Soren nuzzled her face to Carol's cheek. "Thank you."

Carol swallowed, a lump forming in her throat. Skrulls didn't kiss. They found doing anything besides eating and talking with their mouths to be in poor taste. Nuzzling their faces together was the height of acceptable public intimacy. Every time it was shared with her, it was a gift.

"We should go back to the ship," Talos said in Carol's ear.

She shivered. "Yeah, that's -- that's a good idea."

This whole thing, it was still so new, it felt fragile in Carol's powerful hands. She could punch a spaceship out of the sky, but a relationship was something gentle. She needed to nurture it. Or at least not fuck it up. She was the outsider here, and while it wasn't in her nature to let go, she was happy to let them take the lead. They set the pace.

It seemed to take forever to walk back to the ship, but by the time they got there, they were ready. It was a small transport ship, barely bigger than a shuttle, but it had a bed. They didn't even really need that.

Soren rubbed her thumb over Carol's lower lip. Since Carol didn't have the same cultural issues with her mouth, both Soren and Talos loved it press their own limits on her. It was taboo and sexy for them, and Carol liked having their fingers in her mouth. They'd never even heard of oral sex before her and they were both _fascinated_ by the concept. She liked running her mouth over their skin. It was still instinctual to want to kiss them, but this was working out just fine.

"Who do you want me to be?" Talos asked as he stripped out of his clothes. Skrull roleplay was a _thing_ , and while it made sense, it wasn't what Carol was interested in at all. Maybe someday. 

"No one," Carol replied. Soren was pulling at her suit, and she was obliging, letting herself be stripped. "You. I want you to be you."

"I can do you one better than that," Talos said, and Carol laughed.

"What's better than you?"

"This body form we have now evolved over a long time. The universe went bipedal, so we did too. But one thing every Skrull can do is shift back to our original forms. It's the first shift most of us make." Now completely naked, Talos' body changed. He stayed the same shade of green and for the most part, his body from the waist up remained, but the rest of him seemed to shrink, and in the place of his legs, were two dozen thin, green tentacles.

"Interested?" Talos asked, waving one tentacle around teasingly.

Carol stared. She'd seen a lot of things, but this one was spectacularly weird. She liked it a little weird. "Yes. Definitely, yes." Her mouth was dry, and she looked to Soren. "You do that too?"

"I could, but..." Soren removed her tunic, revealing nothing beneath it. She sat back on the bed and spread her legs. Her cunt was like a blooming flower, shockingly pink against the rest of Soren's green skin, with several layers of labial petals surrounding the vagina. She was increasingly wet, the moisture coming from in between the layers of labia. "Would you like to... taste it?"

There was no thinking. Carol dropped to her knees on the floor in front of Soren. "Oh, god, yes." She'd been thinking about this moment since the first time she'd seen Soren naked. She ran her hands up the inside of Soren's thighs, listening for the soft hitch of Soren's breath.

She wrapped her lips around one layer of the labia, licking at the moisture. The taste was sharp and acidic, and not instantly pleasant. However, as Carol slipped her tongue between two of the labia, the flavor coated the inside of her mouth, and became smoothed, more mellow, almost adapting to her tongue as she explored.

Soren shuddered, her hips pushing up as to get closer to Carol's mouth. A fresh rush of liquid seeped out, filling Carol's mouth with warmth. Soren pushed her hand into Carol's hair and pulled. "This is unlike anything -- I've never -- keep going."

Carol moaned in response. Her moan grew when she felt something cool and wet teasing between her legs. She lifted her head, Soren releasing his grip, but not quite pulling her hand away. Liquid dripping from Carol's chin as she looked down. Three of Talos' tentacles were stroking the insides of her thighs. She licked her lips as she twisted around to look at him. "You can do more than that."

Talos grinned and one of the tentacles slid inside of her. It was small. She could barely feel it.

"Really? That's it?"

"Oh, yes, you like a challenge," Talos said. Seemingly out of nowhere, two dozen little tentacles turned into probably fifty. Carol's eyes widened. Was that there the whole time or was this some sort of party trick? "Does this seem more to your taste?"

"Fuck. Yes. Now." She was going to keep going, but words vanished when twenty-some tentacles pushed inside of her at once. She gasped, eyes closing. All of them together stretched her open, but each one moved independently, thrusting into her at different times, at varying speeds, playing her like... some kind of musical instrument. None were coming to mind. Her mind was occupied with sensation.

Soren tightened her grip on Carol's hair again, pulling her back. Carol grinned, now, rocking her hips and fucking herself on the tentacles inside of her. She pressed her face back into Soren's wet cunt, breathing her in before licking around the hole. Above her, Soren moaned.

She sucked on the labia, reveling in the gorgeous noises Soren made. More of the little tentacles were being pushed inside Carol, stretching her, pushing her to her limit, but in that moment she had no limit. She was capable and strong, and she could take it. She wanted to take it, already so _full_ and wanting more. She could challenge herself constantly.

Talos' hands slid around her body, cupping her breasts, his fingers teasing her nipples. Every part of her was on fire, caught between the two of them.

Carol came with a scream, before either Soren or Talos had even a chance to come with her. "Don't stop," she managed breathlessly when she felt one some of the tentacles start to slip out of her. "I can keep going. I'm going to make you both come. And let's see how many times I can make it before I do."

Talos laughed, familiar and sweet. His hand rubbed up the plank of her back and nuzzled his face against her cheek. "I'm going to enjoy watching that."

Carol whimpered as the tentacles pushed into her again. She might have found them a place to live, but they were the ones who gave her a home.


End file.
